1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an induction heating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle may generally have a power source, e.g., an engine, to produce a driving force from gasoline or diesel. In recent years, environmental pollution, which has emerged as a global problem, has brought a spotlight to a hybrid vehicle, i.e., a vehicle employing both an engine, e.g., a mechanical motor, and an electric motor, to reduce fuel consumption and to increase overall energy efficiency.
Interconversion between chemical energy and electrical energy of a lithium ion battery in the hybrid vehicle may be reciprocal. The lithium ion battery in the hybrid vehicle may be a rechargeable battery, i.e., repetitively charging/discharging, and may include an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrodes with a separator therebetween. The lithium ion battery may further include a case for accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap plate coupled with the case to seal the case. Each of the positive and negative electrodes in the electrode assembly may include an electrode plate having a coating portion, i.e., a portion coated with an electrode material, and a non-coating portion.